Enel's Great Space Operations
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = | date = 2006-2007 | prev = Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" | next = CP9's Independent Report }} Enel's Great Space Operations is the ninth Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story is set after the events of the Skypiea Arc. Short Summary Having finally reached the moon, Enel encounters a group of small robots known as automata, as well as a vicious group of Space Pirates. After a series of events, Enel's Goro Goro no Mi powers wind up activating not only all of the automata, but their city as well, and the self-proclaimed God discovers his true roots. Long Summary While exploring the moon, Enel finds a small robot in a crater and attacks it. The electricity, instead of harming it, recharges it (much to Enel's disappointment). The robot, identified as Spacey, finds its fallen comrades - Macro, Galaxy and Cosmo - and weeps over them while Enel watches on, impassive. While the Lieutenant is mourning, a fox-like Space Pirate attacks it from behind with an electrocuting spear, severely injuring the robot. The Space Pirate Captain then attempts to attack Enel, who nonchalantly phases through the spear, attacks, and defeats it in retaliation. Enel then sees a huge explosion in the distance, and is angered by the destruction of his beloved vearth. Meanwhile, over at the area of the explosion, three more Space Pirates are converging, planning to excavate the moon for its treasures. Soon after this, Enel appears at the excavation site, furious at the insolence of these inferior creatures. In the meantime, the shocked, but still alive Lieutenant Spacey reminisces about why he and his comrades came to the moon in the first place. An old man named Professor Tsukimi made them on Karakuri Island, and one day, while watching the moon and eating snacks, a huge explosion happened on it. The professor, shocked by the unexpected event, swallowed his dumpling without chewing, resulting in him suffocating to death. After burying the professor, the four automata traveled to the moon (each one being lifted to their destination using a balloon) to take revenge on the ones who had caused the explosion that resulted in the accidental death of their beloved professor. Upon reaching the moon, they find the Space Pirates, and despite overwhelming odds, they do battle with the captain. In the end, however, all four of them were easily defeated. In present time, Enel attacks the Space Pirates and destroys the entire excavation site with his lightning powers. This brutal display of raw energy uncovers a canal that Enel intends to explore. Before he can do so, however, Lieutenant Spacey (towing his comrades' bodies behind him on a sled) rushes up to him and thanks him for avenging him and his comrades' father. Enel shocks the Lieutenant, and all of his comrades, out of sheer annoyance and goes on to explore the dried-up canal, coming upon a cave. Inside the cave is a huge Mayan-esque city, which he decides to electrocute as well. The resulting surge of electricity awakens not only the city, but a horde of ancient-looking automata as well. All of the ancient automata, as well as the four "new" ones that Enel had just met, rush to thank him after he restores their city, much to his confusion. Enel then studies a series of wall paintings, and realizes that the original Birkans, his ancestors, came from the moon. Looking around, Enel sees endless followers, and an enormous amount of "vearth", and ultimately decides that the "Fairy Vearth" was everything that he had ever wanted. Chapter Titles # To the "Fairy Vearth" (Chapter 428) # Arrived at the "Fairy Vearth!" (Chapter 429) # A Hole with Signs of Life? (Chapter 430) # Somebody's inside the hole! (Chapter 433) # Attack first, think later! (Chapter 434) # What a shame... it survived! (Chapter 435) # First Lieutenant Spacey regrets his desertion in the face of the enemy (Chapter 436) # Former Battlefield (Chapter 437) # Someone else is here (Chapter 438) # First Lieutenant Spacey, Defeated by a Space Pirate (Chapter 440) # Space pirates take no prisoners (Chapter 441) # He who is insolent shall receive God's judgment! (Chapter 442) # A huge explosion (Chapter 443) # My Vearth! Unbridled Rage (Chapter 444) # The space pirates' moon ruins excavation plan (Chapter 445) # A light (Chapter 447) # Flashing Before My Eyes - The Day When I was Born on the Karakuri Island (Chapter 448) # Watching the moon with Professor Moonwatcher (Chapter 450) # While watching the moon, an explosion happened on it! (Chapter 451) # Suffocated by the moon-watching dumpling; a tearful parting (Chapter 452) # Well then, to the moon! (Chapter 453) # Avenging the professor! A time when men must do what men do! The space pirates & 4 others obstruct him (Chapter 455) # Regret! The space pirates were too strong! (Chapter 456) # God's Judgment (Chapter 458) # The space pirates at their wit's end (Chapter 459) # Insolence! (Chapter 460) # I want to say thanks for avenging our professor (Chapter 461) # An attack for now (Chapter 462) # The space pirates are in a canal (Chapter 463) # A cave beneath the moon's surface (Chapter 465) # An underground city appears in the darkness (Chapter 466) # For now, attack the city! (Chapter 467) # Energy surges through the ancient city (Chapter 468) # Recharging successful! Thanking the destroyer (Chapter 469) # Studying the paintings - the winged moon people of ancient times (Chapter 470) # The name of the moon city was Birka. Due to a lack of resources, they set out for the blue planet (Chapter 472) # Looking around, he sees a horde of loyal subordinates and a huge stretch of Vearth (Chapter 473) # A full tank of fuel! The Enel army stands tall! (Chapter 474) Gallery Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Ener à la Conquête de l'Espace it:Ener e le grandi manovre nello spazio es:Gran plan espacial de Enel ca:Les grans operacions espacials de l'Eneru pl:Enel i podbój kosmosu zh:艾涅爾的宇宙大作戰 09